Wendy and Van steaming things up: Rated M
by Fuzzy3713
Summary: 4 years have past since Wendy has seen Van. She is living in a town were they don't have respect for women. She has a job at a sleazy restaurant with a perverted boss. Trying to get through the day when things get turned around and an unsuspected costumer arrives.


_**Wendy and Van steaming things up**_

_**Rated M**_

"VAN!"

Wendy yelled out load. Sweat was rolling down her forehead. With her arm reaching out. Trying to grab for him. When her vision started to clear up. She saw that she was in her room. Laying in her bed.

"Another dream.."

She rested her hand on her forehead, wiping the sweat away. She slowly got up and rested her feet on the floor. Her head buried into her hands. She glances over to her alarm clock, 5:03am. She walked to the bathroom like a zombie. She put her hand on both sides of the sink, looking at herself in the mirror. She then turned on the cold water and splashed her face. As she looked at herself in the mirror once more, tears started rolling down her face.

"HE'S AN IDOT!"

She yelled out. She finally collected herself. She wiped away her tears and turned off the water. She walked back into her room. Looking through the clothes she had. Wondering what she should wear today. Her boss always wants her to wear something to show off her curves, for more costumers. Her boss is a scum bag, and a pervert. She hates the job, but right now she really needs the money. Before she put on her clothes. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror. Examining her body.

"Four years have passed since then. I'm 18 now. I've changed so much."

She thought to herself. She covered her size D breast with her hands. She started smirking and chuckling to herself.

"If the girls saw me now they wouldn't be laughing at me anymore!"

She started putting her dress on. A short summer dress that was white but with dark yellow flowers printed on it. With a hint of green for some leaves. She put on a green belt around her waist to make the dress fit even more to her curves. She put on a white short sleeved sweater that cut off just below her breast. She only buttons the last button on her sweater. She put on white 1 inch heels. She always puts her hair in braided piggy tails so if he ever comes back he will remember her. She grabbed her gun hostler and wrapped it around her inner thigh. She never goes without her gun. Michaels gun… No, it's her gun now. She slides the gun in and fixes her dress. She walked downstairs to go to her job at restaurant.

"YOUR LATE!"

Her boss yells. He's a fat man, that looks like he hasn't bathed in months. He puts way too much cologne on to mask his smell. He always looks like he hasn't shaved in weeks. With too tight of pants and shirt for his body. Wendy looks at the clock, 6:01am.

"I'm sorry Mr. Inu. It'll never happen again."

She said with a worried face. Inside she just wanted to beat the shit out of him for yelling at her for just being a minute late. For four years she trained herself to fight. So she wouldn't be useless anymore. She also trained herself with her gun. She's quick and has never missed so far.

"Whatever, just get back there with the others and get ready before we open!"

He sized her up with his eyes when she walked by.

"STOP"

She stop mid step.

"Turn around."

She slowly turned around and faced him.

"What are you wearing?" She look at him and sighed.

" Well, umm. I'm wearing a summer dres…."

"Never wear it again! You need something more low cut, tighter, and shorter! How many times do I have to fucking tell you?"

He started at her with his face all scrunched up. Waiting for her to speak.

"I'm sorry Mr. Inu I'll make sure I'll never wear this again."

She said while lowering her face to the ground. While picture herself back kicking him threw the door.

"That's what I thought you would say you little bitch."

She still stood there, looking at the ground. Trying to control herself. Clenching her fist.

"WELL GO THEN!"

She jumped a little from when he yelled. He started laughing at her while she walked away.

"I swear, these bitches wouldn't know how to do anything without me."

He said while rubbing his forehead with one of his hand. Shacking his head back and forth.

Wendy closed the door. Throwing her purse on the table in the girls makeup/changing room. The other girls stared at her. Smirking and laughing at her. They all heard what the boss had said to her. They all don't know how to do anything for themselves. They just do what he says, or extra. I wont down grade myself. I just need a little more cash before I can get out of this town. Wendy started to put a little make up on. That's one thing the other girls resented about her. She was naturally beautiful. And that's why the boss hasn't really fired her at all. Wendy started daydreaming about Van. All the times it was just them two. Then she heard her boss yelling in the background. Making her crash back into reality.

"HEY, IT'S 6:30. GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE! IT'S TIME TO OPEN!"

She slowly got up and stretched a little. She looked at herself in the mirror for the last time. Than she put on her fake smile and walked out the door. We all go into the dinning room and gather in a circle. While the boss is in the middle. He always has to give a speech before we open.

"Now listen here. We aim to make the costumers happy. Anything goes. No if, and, or buts about it! More people we please, the more people come back and give me money. So don't be afraid to flirt, or show a little skin. Make the men feel special. This is a benefit for me and you. He'll come back, gives me sales AND GIVES YOU MORE TIPS! SO LETS GET TO IT AND GET THINGS DONE!"

All the girls start clapping and saying cheerful things to make him feel better. I just stand there wanted this day to finally be over with. As the girls start to leave the circle. Mr. Inu comes and grabs my arm.

"And you. I better not have any trouble with you. I'm warning you." He said while glaring into my eyes.

"No, sir. I'm sorry. No trouble from me."

As I say with concern. As I walk away a grab my arm and hold it. He really grabbed tight this time. I can't wait till the day I leave. I'm going to bust his teeth in and cut off his ball.

7:00am comes and men start coming through the doors.

"Here we go"

As I say to myself.

The day go's by and all you can see is men with hard ons. Thinking that they are the best looking guys out there. One's that really treat you like shit. And all the girls are flirting, bending down to show off their breast or their ass. Putting their hands on them, making them feel special. I never go that far. I try to keep my own decency. A couple of sleazy guys sit down at my table.

"Ok, here I go."

I thought to myself. I start to walk over, knowing its going to be bad from the start. Their already looking at me with drool dripping down their face. High-fiving the other one.

"Hello, welcome to Inu's. How are you fine gentlemen doing this morning?"

I say while smiling, trying not to look them into their eyes. Handing them their menu's.

"Well hello there sexy. We're doing pretty well. How about yourself?"

One of the jerks say's with a grin on his face. Trying to be all smooth.

"I'm doing fantastic. Thank you for asking. What can I get you guys to drink?"

"Well we both are not really thirsty. But we are looking at something to lick. Do you have anything we could lick?"

He started chuckling, fist bumping his friend. I started to fake chuckle, while trying to stay smiling.

"No, I'm sorry sir. We just have drinks. Unless you two would like some ice cream?"

The two men started to look a little irritated. But laughed it off.

"How about you start us off with some whisky."

"No, problem sir. I'll be right back with those." As I walked away I started to clench my fist and bit my lip. Only a few more hours and I'll be done fore the day. I poured the whisky and stood there. Trying to collect myself before I went back. As I finally started to cool down I picked up the two cups and started to walk back to their table. The front door slammed opened. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the person at the front door. A black blurry figure stood in the front door. I couldn't see who it really was. I was in the back still. As I started to walk a little closer.

"… Food…. Milk… Please…"

The guy said while he was leaning against the door frame.

My heart stopped. Could that be him? My boss ran to him.

"Of course sir. As long as you have money, then take a seat sir."

He turned around, looking at all the girls that stopped what they were doing.

"GET BACK TO WORK! I swear all these girls are lazy bitches… I'm sorry about that sir. KAGOME, GET OVER HERE AND TAKE THIS FINE MANS ORDER!"

She shook her head and walked over to him.

The guys at my table were getting impatient. Staring at me. Waiting me to give them their drinks. I finally come to, but I still glance over to try and get a glimpse of him. I still can't see him clearly. He's on the other side of the room. As I'm about to put there drinks on the table.

"Finally girl, what the fuck is wrong with you? Why is it taking you so long?"

I'm not even looking at them. I'm still trying to figure out if it was him or not. Then the light from the ceiling fan caught the metal ring on his hat…

"It's him!"

I whispered to myself. I dropped the glasses I was holding in my hands. They shattered all over the table. Getting both the men all wet.

"What the fuck? You clumsy little bitch!"

The two men yelled. My boss heard what the two men said. He whipped his head around with a glair. He ran over and grabbed my hand. The man in black lifted up his head to see the commotion. As he set his gaze upon mine.

"It is him! Van!"

I whispered

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?"

My boss shook me while yelling at me. Spit on me with every word he said. I looked back at Van. He stared at me. Finally his eye's winding. Noticing who I was. His face started to wrinkle up with anger.

"ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

He grabbed my arm tighter. Then he raised his hand to me and smacked me with all his might. It felt like it was in slow motion. I felt ever inch of his hand come in contact with my face.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

Van yelled at the top of his lungs. He threw the table over and kicked his chair back. He grabbed his magic sword and held it at my bosses throat. I stared into his eyes. Seeing the blood lust to kill my boss for hitting me. His teeth clenched tight. My boss pissing his pants for everyone to see.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY WENDY!"

Van yelled even louder. I'm holding my red cheek where he hit me. Gazing up at Van. It's been 4 years and he still protects me. A smile came upon my face. Not a fake one anymore. A real smile. Repeating what he just said over, and over, and over in my head.

"Did he just say, my Wendy?"

I whispered.

_**To be continued… **_


End file.
